warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Join Request Hello Bramble, Yes I would like to join project Charart Please. WoodClan 13:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yet another question Hey Bramble, please don't think I'm being a tattle tale. I noticed a user named Shimmerflower has posted some approved and some still yet to be approved chararts on her page. But she has given them her own names. (She named Bumblepaw Petalpaw, Milkfur Shimmerflower, so on) I also noticed that she posted one of my chararts on her page. It was one that I never intended to be on the wiki, it's kinda suckish but I made it for me and my friend. (It's the silver one with the suckish tabby stripes. The file name is Silverflower. I did it at like, 3:00 a.m, so that's why it's so bad) I don't necessarily mind it being on there but still. Anyway, when I first joined, I noticed that another user had done the same thing as Shimmerflower. Another user, I'm pretty sure it was Icethroat, told the user to not do that. Sorry for my babbling, but do you think we should tell Shimmerflower to refrain from doing that?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, sorry to bother you but I was on the Charart talk page and I was scrolling and scrolling but I couldn't find my Stoneclaw! Help! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ignore my comment above. I am such a idiot. I didn't even see he was on the accepted 30. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright cool, but wait. I have more than one image on my user page, is that okay? (It's in gallery format)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble. I'll probably do that when I've had a lot more approved--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble. I am having so much trouble on Swiftstar. Like the shading and earpink. Can I have a hand? (Or paw, whatever works. Lol) BlacktailLeave me a meow:) 23:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I went over the shading like millions of times but it didn't look right! And for the ear pink do I get it at size 1? BlacktailLeave me a meow:) 00:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) i'm so sorry i'm sorry i just care and try to tell anyone something is wrong! :'(--Echopaw 00:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble. I was wondering if their were any white cats I could do? I searched an searched but nothing came up! Only for cats who were kittypets and cats who had Chararts. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) sorry! Quick question Hi Bramble, I just have a quick question. I'm planning on making Jayfeather as a regular medicine cat, as he is now the sole med cat of ThunderClan. On his apprentice pic, they used a type of tabby stripes I have trouble with. Do I have to do them this style to make it look like his apprentice pic, or can I do a different style? --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 21:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ?? Hey Bramble, I was on the wiki, just kinda farting around, and I stumbled across the archives on the charart page of all the approved chararts. I thought I'd be fun to see them. I found Lionblaze's approved charart, but it's nothing like the picture on his article now. Th tabby stripes are totally different, and the color is a little different too. What's up with that?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble :) I was wondering if you could delete the other picture of Whitestorm on Whitestorm.png. And please don't decline Swiftstar or Nightwing? Because I am working on Nightwing and me and Minnowclaw are helping Warriors808 with Swiftstar. Thanks! :) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Jayfeather Ok. Thanks. Also, could you look at my Snowfur on the project disscussion page? I think it's ready. (:--Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 22:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Can you reply to my earlier message? Thanks! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Charcat.Can you make me one like shadowedheart's? Can you make scars on firepelt like the one's circles on Sadowedheart since she seems to be inactive?Can you please put the circles one's on firepelt?(front leg,eye,and ear scars in same place,ear;s covered.Thank you!--Firepelt 23:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Tigerheart I noticed that Nightwhisker put the picture of Tigerheart up on his article. Was it approved? It doesn't look finished. The shading really needs to be blurred more--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, they took it off--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm a new member of the Warriors wiki. I currently edit Wikipedia and is a part of their WikiProject Warriors. I may not edit here as often, but I have a question: is editing Wikia basically the same as editing Wikipedia, or are there different guidelines here? Brambleclawx 01:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) kittypet blanks? well i found a kittypet blank wandering in space a made a smudge (the kittypet firestar liked) and i don't know if i shoud put it up for approval! please help me! here he is! MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Please add Shattered Peace.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 04:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Project World When is Project World going to start again?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 05:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Project Charcat? Hi Bramble. I am thinking about joining Project Charcat (that's where you learn to make charcats, right?). How do I do such? Should I talk to Sandstar? I am not on all the time, but I would like to learn. What or how much do I need to do or commit? Thanks! Dustyflower --Duststar 18:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Lol, Bramble is leader Dustflower =) You've gone to the right person - you don't have to ask me. Just thought I'd mention that [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay- I'm just not on at any regular time, and was wondering if that was relevant. How do I get to their page? --Duststar 02:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Swiftstar Lineart Hyia Bramble. Will you help me with thining the lineart? BlacktailTalk! 21:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Current Projects... ...Are becoming a nightmare, well, at least for me. People aren't checking for double-'reserved' characters and there are loads of doubled up images listed there. It's also hard to look at the page as it is very long due to the number of 'none currently's... I was proposing we delete the none currently users from the list (of course they can add themselves again when they have current projects to add). I just thought this would make it easier to look at and might prevent some doubled up reservations but wanted to check it with you first =) [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I know, some reservations have been up for starclan knows how long... [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Bramble. Do you wanna chat on the ICR? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Need your honest judgement... Sorry to bother you Bramble, but... Do you think I might be ready to become a senior warrior on Project Character Art? I just want your opinion, because I don't know if I'm ready. --[[User:Mumble785|'''MUMBLE785]]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 22:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why? Hi Bramble why are you not replying to me? Please reply please. BlacktailTalk! 22:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ready to learn Hello Bramble, I still don't know how to get started on Project Charart exactly, so I'm asking, seeing as your project leader, could you find someone to instruct me. If so then thank you, profusely. WoodClan 02:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How do i get the blanks up on pix i can't get my brindleface queen up! how do i get a queen blank up!--Echopaw 04:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC)